


metronome heart

by Hamartia97



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and forever exasperated!jihoon, feat. obnoxious!daniel, i have finally seen the light, just an oneshot to drag nielwink shippers to the hell with me, seriously it's fluff, thanks god for feeding me well these past days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamartia97/pseuds/Hamartia97
Summary: “Daniel-oppa.” He blinks when the girl tilts her head at him, eyes twinkling mischievously. “I don’t think Jihoon-ah is the source of your laughter.”There is a pause. Daniel tilts his head, curious.“I think,” she breaks into a broad smile. “He’s the source of your happiness instead.”





	metronome heart

When Daniel sees the question written across the egg shaped post-it, there is only one person that he can think of.

_Of course it has to be him, right?_

Without hesitating even for a second, he ticks in Jihoon’s name first, grinning wide.

“Park Jihoon is the ultimate source of my laughter.” Daniel winks at the girl when he notices her staring at him in wonder. “I swear, he’s like a living meme.”

After that, he also ticks in Seongwoo’s name because really, who can sit through his hilarious joke without cracking a smile or two? Then a few moments later he's reminded of Sungwoon’s high pitched voice, prompting him to tick his name too.

“Daniel-oppa.” He blinks when the girl tilts her head at him, eyes twinkling mischievously. “I don’t think Jihoon-ah is the source of your laughter.”

There is a pause. Daniel tilts his head back at her, curious.

“I think,” she breaks into a broad smile. “He’s the source of your happiness instead.”

 

* * *

—[ metronome heart ]—

}{

{ when we kiss that night under the sky full of stars, can you hear it? }  
_it’s the sound of my heart breaking into a run._

}{

「Kang **Daniel** /Park **Jihoon** 」

}{

* * *

_05 – plushie_

* * *

 }{

 

Jihoon fixes his eyes on Daniel; or rather, at the pink rabbit plushie in his hands.

“Hyung,” he calls him. “Where did you get that bunny plushie?”

“Of course from the fan, Jihoonie.” he says brightly. “It’s cute, right? I got this too!” Daniel waves his apeach plushie in front of the younger, clearly bragging. “They’re so cute~”

“Can I hold it?” Jihoon asks shyly.

Daniel pauses. “Huh?”

“The pink bunny,” The younger male says, lips naturally curling into a pout. “Can I hold it for today? I want to have something I can squish.”

Jihoon feels dread crawling up his skin when he sees Daniel smiling at him. No, not his usual eye-smile, but something more sinister.

_I think I made a mistake…_

“I’ll give you the plushie.” He pauses for dramatic effect. “But on one condition.”

“What it is?”

Daniel taps his cheek. “Kiss me.”

Jihoon whips his head up so fast he’s pretty sure he hears something crack.

“W-Wha—” he stammers, cheeks flushing into an interesting shade of red. “Daniel-hyung!”

“You kissed Guanlin on the cheek.” Daniel frowns at him childishly. “Why can’t you do the same with me?”

“That’s—um,” Jihoon pauses, his tongue darting out to lick a stripe on his upper lip. “That’s a promise, hyung. Of course, it’s different.”

“Different how?” Daniel narrows his brow.

“Um, well—just, different.” Jihoon scratches his cheek, mumbling. “You can’t just randomly ask for a kiss. It’s weird.”

Daniel moves closer that their nose almost touching. “Weird how?”

“Just, uh, weird!” Jihoon pouts at him. “Stop teasing me, hyung. You’re so annoying.”

“Jihoon-ah, come on.” Daniel tugs the hem of his shirt like a little kid when he’s about to leave the room, eyebrows upturned in a way that makes his heart clenches. “Just one kiss.”

_This hyung…_

Jihoon sighs. “Fine.”

“Really?” Daniel blinks at him twice before a bright grin surfaces on his face. “You will k—”

**_Chu._ **

Jihoon feels Daniel freezes when he leans forward to leave a peck on the tip of his nose.

“There.” he leans back, blushing hard. “Are you happy now?”

The air is settling, and the heat of competition is dying down, and all of a sudden something much more weighty settles in between them. Jihoon finds himself tracing the color spreads in Daniel’s cheeks from the corner of his eyes, lips curling into a smile.

_Ah, really._

Jihoon giggles at the picture and thinks about how much he resembles that peach plushie he’s holding right now.

 _Hyung is so cute_.

 

* * *

_04 – band aid_

* * *

}{

 

It’s a disaster.

Like, seriously. A total disaster complete with dramatic screams and hair pulling and all the shrieking, running mobs.

_What the hell?_

Daniel keeps stopping and turning around to check on the others, but his eyes always seem to land on Jihoon, worry growing in the pit of his stomach.

Jihoon is strong, and Daniel knows that, but it doesn’t make him worry less. The younger male is much smaller in size than the rest of them and not to mention his skin is so dry these past days. He remembers that it had only taken a slight graze to draw a good amount of blood from his palm. Daniel looks at the rioting crowds in horror.

_Shit._

It’s not like Daniel doubts his strength or something because goddamn, Jihoon can pack quite a punch when he wants it. But despite that, he knows that Jihoon doesn’t have the heart to even think about pushing their fans – if they can be called as such – away. He’s too soft for that; too lenient.

So what if one of them get a hold of him?

Daniel pales.

_Double shit._

Just thinking about the possibility of him being hurt makes Daniel want to go back and gathers Jihoon under his protection so badly, but with a situation like this, he can only dream.

_God, please save us._

Daniel is the first to walk, followed by Jaehwan, Guanlin, and finally Jihoon. The rest is trying to keep up with them, and it’s a feat, considering how chaotic the entire situation right now. Jisung is guiding Woojin by holding his hand while Sungwoon doing the same with Jinyoung. Minhyun and Seongwoo are following behind, hands busy dodging and hampering the screaming crowds from yanking on their hair and body parts.

Daniel grits his teeth when someone pulls his hand quite hard until he loses his balance for a second or two. He’s pretty sure that one is going to leave a bruise. Badly.

When they have to stand in line to greet the reporters, Daniel can’t help but pin his eyes on Jihoon immediately. He nudges Jaehwan at the stomach when he unconsciously leans forward, blocking Jihoon from his sight. The elder grumbles at him, but Daniel pays him no mind, eyes busy roaming all over Jihoon’s body. After making sure there isn’t a scratch adorning Jihoon’s pale skin, Daniel finally breathes easily.

“Everyone please look here!” One of the reporter screams loudly over the roaring crowds. “We’re going to take a picture!”

All the screaming and yelling hurts his ears. Daniel forces a smile into the glaring camera lenses, scuffing his sweaty palms together behind his back. When Jisung begins their greeting, Daniel accidentally locks eyes with Jihoon. He cringes at the tired smile on his face.

_Jihoon-ah…_

(What he would do to take away his pain away. Daniel is so sick of the repressed fear inside those beautiful deer-like eyes.)

“Daniel! What are you doing? Just walk already!”

Jaehwan’s voice yanks him back into reality. Daniel lets the older push him forward, trying to figure out how to use his feet again. The crowds get even jammed if it’s even possible. Daniel struggles to keep his face neutral.

(Daniel loves their fans to the moon and back, but this is an entirely different matter already.)

_What if somebody gets seriously harmed?_

“Jihoon-ah walk faster!” his heart stops beating for a moment when he hears Jisung’s scream from behind. “Don’t let them grab you! Come on!”

Working his lower lip between his teeth, Daniel takes a calming breath. If he was worried before, he’s about to go ballistic right now. Jihoon is going to get hurt sooner or later if they keep pushing and pulling at them like this.

“Keep walking! Protect each other, alright? Especially the dongsaengs, stick close!”

Ten minutes of a constant of pushing and pulling later, they finally arrive at the assigned building. Upon basking in the cold, fresh air, Daniel suddenly forgets how to stand, so he drops to the floor, exhaustion marking his face with soft creases. The rest of the team follow suit, panting hard.

“Akh,” Daniel turns around to see Jihoon bowing his head low in the corner. He’s sitting quite far away from them, but Daniel can read the motion of his lips perfectly. “Ugh, why it stings so much…”

_Oh god, how could I forget to check on him first?_

Dragging himself with much effort, Daniel plops down beside Jihoon’s hunched form, frowning.

“Are you okay, Jihoonie?” The older bends down a little to level their face together. “You’re not hur—”

Daniel stops, eyes widening into saucers.

_Is that blood?!_

“Fuck you’re hurt?” Daniel screeches, hands flying into Jihoon’s chubby cheeks in reflex, squishing those marshmallow-like surfaces. “How? Why didn’t you tell me? Does it still hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? I will take you!”

Jihoon looks like he’s about to commit murder.

_Uh oh._

“I'm all right, hyung!” Jihoon hisses. “It’s just a cut, stop being too dramatic!”

If possible, Daniel's eyes get wider. “A _cut?_ _How?_ Did they bring any sharp objects? Did you—?”

“No, they didn’t!” Jihoons shakes his head quickly, looking at him in disbelief. “I think their nails grazed my skin for a moment there. I didn’t even feel any pain before we’d get here.”

Daniel is silent for a minute or two before he stands up abruptly. “Wait here!”

After snatching the first-aid box from their manager’s outstretched hands, Daniel makes a beeline into Jihoon’s direction. He plops back beside him and grabs his injured hand carefully.

“It’s quite bad.” he frowns. “Come closer, Jihoonie. Let’s treat your cut.”

Jihoon does as he was told, pressing himself closer to his side. Daniel opens the box only to stare at the inside blankly.

_The hell._

“What kind of first-aid kit doesn’t have a freaking alcohol?” Daniel mutters angrily. He flips the box over, emptying the insides all over the floor. Well, at least he finds a bottle of antiseptic and a few strips of band-aids packed inside. He can work with that.

“Hyung?” Jihoon waves his hand across his face, trying to get his attention back on him. “I’m fine. It’s just a cut. It’ll heal by no time.”

"Just stay still Jihoonie." he smiles at the confused look on his face. “Trust me, hm?” Daniel takes Jihoon’s bleeding hand gently and licks the bead of blood from his finger. The younger emits a little gasp but doesn't say anything. Daniel continues further, pressing a little kiss to the cut, then slips the finger into his mouth.

Jihoon begins to hyperventilate when Daniel sucks softly on the digit, cleaning the wound with his saliva. Daniel pulls off Jihoon's now spit covered finger with a small pop then dabs it gently with the clean, antiseptic tinged cotton.

Daniel doesn’t notice Jihoon’s growing embarrassment though, too engrossed in the task of putting the neon colored band-aid around his now clean cuts. The older struggles with the band-aid for a while, the sticky part keeps wedging against his own fingers.

“Aha!” Daniel exclaims loudly when he finishes bandaging Jihoon’s wound. People are looking at them strangely, but he pays them no mind, too happy to care. “I know I can do it~”

Following his delayed triumph over the little wound, Daniel leaves an innocent kiss at the tip of Jihoon’s bandaged finger.

“There you go!” he says happily, smiling his usual eye-smile. “It doesn’t hurt anymore, right?”

When Jihoon presses his palms against his face and refuses to look at him even for a second, Daniel is beyond confused.

_What did I do wrong?_

 

* * *

_03 – gum_

* * *

}{

 

The next day, Daniel makes sure to stick himself close to Jihoon like gum.

_Literally._

For some stupid reason, ever since that accident Daniel always follows him around like some sort of chick to its mother. Everywhere. Everytime. Even when he’s about to take a bath.

Like right now.

“Hyung.”

Jihoon’s right eye twitches when Daniel pretends that he doesn’t hear him.

_Fuck etiquette._

“Hyung! Get out from here right now or I will blast your head against the sink, you hear me?!”

He must have sounded like a psychopath just now. No kidding, Jihoon is _that_ annoyed he has almost launched the tissue box from the sink right into Daniel’s handsome, pouting face.

_Does he not understand the concept of personal space?_

He’s currently contemplating on giving the older male a good beating or two, but then sighs tiredly when he thinks about the reason behind his weird antics.

_Stupid hyung._

“I’m fine, hyung,” Jihoon mutters as he grabs the bright neon toothbrush from their joined rack. “Stop following me already, do you want me to call you a stalker huh?”

Daniel still refuses to acknowledge his threat, lips puckering even more. If not for the topic they are discussing, Jihoon would have thought that his pouting face was cute.

“Hyung, I need to take a bath!” he whirls around to glare at Daniel. “You know that we’re going to another fan meeting today. Jisung-hyung is going to wreak havoc on us at this rate.”

“I will wait here, and that’s final.” He says stubbornly, folding his arms in an arrogant manner. “What if you trip and knock yourself against the shower stall? What if you slip on the wet floor? I’m not going to take any risk.”

Jihoon stares at him for a long, long time, mouth opening in disbelief. Honestly, he doesn’t know whether to laugh or scream at ridiculous situation.

_What the hell is wrong with his brain?_

“You,” he smiles sweetly at Daniel, but his eyes are gleaming with malice. “ _Get out.”_

Daniel huffs. “No.”

“Kang Daniel, don’t make me repeat it twice.” his voice drops a few octaves from its usually exuberant tone. “Out, _now_.”

“Why are you being so difficult?” Daniel mumbles, eyes trailing over Jihoon’s head down to his toes. There is a slight blush on his cheeks, but besides that, he looks ridiculously adamant about his decision. “It’s not like I haven’t seen any of _that_ before.”

_Wait._

Jihoon chokes on his spit. “What?”

Daniel freezes like a deer caught in headlights, beads of sweat forming at his brows he’s shaking with uncontrollable fear. The words _‘I’m dead’_ is plastered all over his face.

_Dammit, Daniel-hyung._

His face burns, literally. Jihoon knows that he literally looks like a bloated lobster with an outrageous amount of blood pumping up his cheeks, he just _knows_.

“Get out you pervert!” Jihoon screeches and begins to grab every single thing in his vicinity to throw it at the older. “Jisung-hyung! Daniel-hyung is trying to molest me! Help!”

There is a loud _“What?!”_ echoing from the outside. Jihoon watches Daniel’s face lose its color completely.

 _Serves you right_.

 

* * *

_02 – bubbles  
_

* * *

}{

 

Daniel begins to hum as he fastens the small transparent bottle into the bubble gun, then shaking it slightly to blend the mixture inside. After making sure that it’s ready, he points it upwards, pinching the trigger until a floaty, soapy bubbles emerge from the plastic muzzle.

“Jihoonie,” Daniel pokes the boy beside him then, trying to get his attention. “Look at this!”

He shoots the gun from the other side of his face, so it looks like he’s blowing them instead. Daniel smiles when Jihoon’s shy giggle suddenly fills his ears, the younger trying to stop the floating bubbles from coming through with his stretched-out palm.

_Cute._

Daniel continues making more bubbles, watching as the younger opens his mouth wide to mimic his action. When one of the bubbles pops into his mouth, Jihoon bursts into laughter. His laugh sounds very nice. It’s like a sweet melody that he can’t seem get enough off. So he presses the trigger again, and this time around directs it right into the younger.

“Yah, stop that hyung.” Jihoon smiles, his previous full-blown laughter tuning out into a quiet giggle. “You look like a child!”

Daniel chuckles loudly at the innocent jab. He then wipes the remaining soapy water from his palms and shoves the bubble gun into Jihoon’s hand without so much as a warning. Because really, Jihoon’s really bad at asking for things, especially for himself, so when he wants something very badly he doesn’t actually say anything.

(Well, Daniel knows what he wants anyway.)

Blinking owlishly, Jihoon sends him a puzzled look. It only provokes more chuckles from the older. Daniel knows that Jihoon wants to try the little machine too from the way his eyes twinkle bright and mouth curling upward into a slight grin. It’s not hard to notice because Jihoon’s eyes are way too expressive. He can see the excitement as clear as day.

“It’s okay to play around! You’re cute anyway, so it fits." Danie encourages him, then waves his hands around, blowing the remaining tiny bubbles which still floating around them toward Jihoon's face. “Try it Jihoonie.”

The younger boy giggles when some of the stray bubbles burst against his cheeks and nose with a small pop. Jihoon then points the gun slowly into the air, pressing the trigger ever so slowly as if he’s still debating with himself whether to pull it or not.

_Aish, this cute child._

Chuckling, Daniel takes a hold of his much smaller hand, guiding his fingers. "Just push it like this," he instructs, pushing Jihoon’s index finger against the trigger. “There you go.”

The way Jihoon’s face lights up when bubbles come streaming out from the plastic muzzle is enough to make Daniel’s heart swell with something he can’t decipher; the tight feeling forcing his lungs together until he loses his breath.

_Huh. This is weird._

The feeling is abstract and uncanny, but also strangely familiar.

 

* * *

_01 – drinks  
_

* * *

}{

 

Jihoon is humming happily to himself as he sets the bubble gun up. Beside him, Daniel is playing with another bubble gun while talking animatedly to one of their fans. Jihoon has glanced back every so often, making sure Daniel doesn’t pull another stun into the poor fan. Sometimes his playful nature can be too much for them to handle.

“Jihoonie! Waah, I finally get to meet you in person!”

Blinking up cutely, Jihoon realizes that the line has changed without him knowing. He blushes ten shades of red when the fan begins to gushes out about his pretty eyes and handsome face. Jihoon can only duck his head in pure embarrassment and happiness when she suddenly says how much she admires him; how hard working he is; how talented he is.

_Ah-ah._

(His chest feels really, really warm right now. And he feels beyond grateful, so grateful for every praise they showered him with.)

Smiling softly, Jihoon takes her hand in his and laces their fingers together. After changing simple pleasantries, the fan gives him her post-it with a smile on her angelic face. Jihoon receives it with a bright smile and immediately scans the shark-shaped post it with attentive eyes.

When he finally reads the question though, Jihoon has to pause for a moment.

_Huh? This question is so random._

“Hm-mh,” Jihoon puckers his lips in thought. “Who is the hyung I want to go for a drink with when I’m an adult, huh?”

Before he can even ponder the question, Daniel’s smile suddenly appears on his mind.

 _I’ll buy you a drink when you’re hitting that twenty_ , he remembers Daniel’s words from two months ago. _And also a dinner, if you up for it._

With a smile present on his face, Jihoon strikes his pen across Daniel’s name.

“Jihoonie wants to drink with Daniel-oppa?” The girl asks him when she gets a sneak peak of his answer. “Waah, I didn’t expect it at all!”

Jihoon pouts at that. “Why? We are very close!”

“It’s not like that!” she laughs at him. “It’s just that Daniel-oppa loves to hug randomly when he’s drunk. You should watch out then!”

Jihoon blinks, his mind still in limbo. But a few seconds later his face blazes bright red, his hand busy pushing his cheeks to cool them down. Because he’s too embarrassed by his messy state, Jihoon doesn’t realize that Daniel has moved closer that their shoulders are almost touching.

“Huh, what is this?” Jihoon freezes when Daniel leans even closer to hear their conversation. “I heard my name being mentioned.”

Before the fan can open her mouth, Jihoon bursts into an exaggerated laugh, hands waving around wildly.

“N-Nothing, hyung!” he stammers. “You’re just imagining things like always.”

Daniel tilts his head at him. “Eh, really?”

Jihoon gulps, his mind blanking at the slight smirk on Daniel’s lips. The younger shifts his eyes away in embarrassment only to lock eyes with the fan who’s watching them quietly. She smiles at Jihoon, this peculiar smile like she knows something he doesn’t, shifts over to Daniel’s table, then begins to reel him into an animated talk.

 _Thank_ _god._

Jihoon thinks his heart actually stopped beating for a second there. He takes a few deep breaths, willing himself to not burst into hysteria. When Jihoon thinks he’s already safe from further questioning, he is faced with yet another crisis.

“Haven’t you heard him with satoori? He sounds so good!” Jihoon stills like a stone when Daniel turns to look at him, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Right, Jihoonie?”

Jihoon gulps. “H-Huh? What?”

Daniel and the fan exchange glance. “Nothing~” he chirps out. “Just remind me to buy you a drink when you’re an adult, Jihoonie~”

Jihoon blushes, again.

_Oh my god, what’s wrong with me?_

And when Daniel pokes him and tells the fan that he worked out with him at night twenty minutes later, Jihoon can’t hide his apple cheeks for the rest of the day.

_Why am I constantly attacked?_

 

* * *

_00 – stargaze  
_

* * *

}{

 

Daniel is settled on the couch hugging the familiar rabbit plushie, staring idly at the flickering tv. The mattress creaks beneath him as he keeps turning around to search for a comfortable position. He yawns to the plushie, trying so hard to keep his eyes open. What he would do to join Jisung and Seongwoo in their shared bedrooms. He’s so tired from all their schedules, but he can’t seem to decline those deer-like eyes for whatever reason.

(Because every time the younger looks at him with his big, starry eyes, Daniel’s mind can’t warp enough words to form a rejection, so he always settles with a simple nod.)

“Where is Jihoon?” Daniel mumbles sleepily. “He told me to wait here… It’s midnight already.”

It’s been twenty minutes since he arrived at the living room after Jihoon texted him to wait for him there. Jihoon had promised to show him something that night, then left with a quick wink in his direction. He suppresses a yawn. The sound which comes from the muted tv is a constant drumming white noise, and Daniel finds himself tucking his chin above the plushie, nodding off to sleep.

“Hyung! Daniel-hyung! Wake up!”

Just before he can drift into lala land, Jihoon’s loud voice enters his ears. Daniel feels the younger tugging him up from the couch and leads him somewhere. It’s a close walk, maybe just five or six steps away. Daniel shakes the exhaustion from his shoulders and rests his arms around Jihoon’s small shoulders, fighting hard to keep awake.

“Here, look at this!”

Daniel does as he was told, cracking sore eyelids reluctantly, but steadily, and finds starlit sky spreads wide and clear before his eyes.

_Wait, what?_

“Huh?” he stares blankly at the majestic scenery, trying to connect the dots inside his head, then turning around to look at Jihoon. “H-How did you…?”

“I heard that you like stargazing just like me.” Jihoon chirps out, smiling his sweet smile. “What do you think, hyung?”

Blinking once more, Daniel finally tears his eyes off the younger and settles them on the night sky.

Daniel can see cosmic ocean scattering above his head so clearly, its vast surface holding up the galaxies and universes alike. Thousands space dust are littering all over the sky like sands on the coast-end, tracing white spots around the yellowed moon. He lets the chaotic picture burn into his mind, creating a memory he sure will not forget.

(It’s truly the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.)

Just like the boy in front of him.

“Ne, what do you think?” repeats Jihoon, tilting his head cutely to a side. “They are really pretty, right? I heard that there will be meteor showers too later!”

“Yeah,” Daniel breathes out, his eyes locking into Jihoon’s moon-streaked, smiling face. “Pretty.”

The younger boy blinks at him, the previous excitement on his face is gone only to be replaced by confusion. “Hyung…?”

“Jihoon, I’m—” he stops, collecting his breath, then opens his mouth again. “I—”

But at that moment, the sky chooses to burst into glorious streaks of light.

_Huh?_

“Hyung!” Jihoon exclaims with his eyes wide open, hand flying to point at the blooming sky. “Look! Aren’t that—”

_Shooting stars?_

“Shooting stars!” Jihoon voices his thought. “They were right, after all! It’s a meteor shower hyung!”

Daniel stops at that, his heart suddenly breaking into a run.

_Huh?_

“Woah, they are so beautiful.” Jihoon gushes out, eyes never moving away from the divine scenery. “Daniel-hyung, let’s make a wish!”

_Why—_

Blinking, Daniel tries to calm his beating heart.

_Why is my chest suddenly feels tight?_

Once he was seven years old, his mother told him that watching a shooting star is a rare experience; a once in a lifetime chance. She said that if he’s got the opportunity to witness such a thing, he should take his time to wish upon a star. Because the cosmic event has their own mystical ways of bringing unexpected events that he would have never imagined; has their own way to make his utmost wish come true.

(His mother is a dreamer and helpless romantic for sure. But Daniel finds himself wondering if he’s the same.)

“Hyung, have you finished yet?” Jihoon’s small voice startles him. “You're so quiet. It’s really weird.”

Daniel stops to admire the way moonlight curtains across Jihoon’s skin, highlighting the slope of his cheeks and pretty face with silver glow. The way he looks at him is tender and full of admiration. Daniel smiles softly at the picture, and within the moment of a couple of breaths, he finally comes to the answer he’s searching for.

“Ah, don’t worry about me.” he lets out a few chuckles. “I don’t think I need to make a wish anymore.”

(Daniel doesn’t need shooting stars and uncertain future because he has already received what he yearned the most.)

Jihoon blinks. “Eh, why? Did you wish come true already?”

“Yeah,” Daniel smiles at him. “It did come true. I think it’s been a long time since I’ve got my wish.”

“Daniel-hyung is so lucky.” Jihoon sighs loudly, “I wish mine would too. What did you wish for, hyung?”

“ _You_.”

Silence comes in between. Daniel lets it linger, the silence, welcoming each second along with stuttering heart.

“I _wished_ for you,” Daniel says softly. “Because I _yearned_ for you.”

“You…” The younger stops, turning around fully to face Daniel. “…yearned for me?”

Daniel’s face turns beet red when he catches his pretty eyes on him, his previous confidence fading fast. Because Jihoon is too beautiful for his weak heart to handle. Those dark orbs are gleaming bright, and he can imagine stars and galaxies weaving themselves in rivulets among his irises.

(Beautiful. He’s so, so beautiful that he can’t put it into words.)

“Hyung,” Jihoon suddenly calls him, smiling so wide; so bright. “I think I yearned for you too.”

_Huh?_

Before Daniel can open his mouth, Jihoon has already opened his, eyes crinkling into crescents. “And maybe, well, I think I also love you?” Jihoon says shyly only to blush from head to toe, cheeks reddening madly. “Um, a-anyway it's late, I’m g-going inside first!”

When Jihoon is about to leave him, Daniel has taken a grip on his small wrist, tugging him into his lap. Maybe it’s an instinct to haul Jihoon back until their lips almost collide, or maybe it’s the longing inside his heart that undermines every logic which forces him to stop and succumb to his conscience. But Daniel thinks, none of it really matters.

(Not when Jihoon is right here with him, in his arms.)

“I love you too,” he confesses. “I love you, Jihoonie.”

Silence comes between them. Daniel blinks at Jihoon’s shocked face before his cheeks begin to heat up with embarrassment.

_Oh my god._

“A-Ah,” Daniel begins to blush madly. “I mean—uh, I’m—”

Jihoon tilts his head at him before a wide, true smile appears on his face. He leans forward to peck Daniel’s lips and lets their mouth connect for a second too long before he plops back into his lap, grinning.

“Hyung, you’re not allowed to be cute.” he points his finger at him, pouting. “Remember that I’m the charge of cuteness in this team, alright?”

_Wait, what?_

Blinking like an idiot, Daniel allows Jihoon to play with his hair while humming quietly. There is something strikingly alluring about the way he sounds. Daniel finds himself humming along with him, and suddenly there is this suffocating, tight feeling in his chest, and it feels like he’s about to burst.

_God, how could someone be this perfect?_

“Hyung?” Noticing that the older hasn’t responded for a while, Jihoon pokes his cheek gently. “Are you ok—”

_How could someone be this beautiful?_

Jihoon squeaks when Daniel suddenly pulls him closer by the waist before he connects their lips together in a full, soft kiss.

_How could someone be this delicate?_

After tasting those luscious lips for a while, Daniel moves a little to kiss the corner of his mouth, then the tip of his nose, his flushed cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, before he comes back to his first stop to leave a peck against his lips.

_How could someone be this adorable?_

“H-Hyung—”

_Tell me, please._

Once more Daniel cuts him off with a kiss, the movement surprising both of them. It’s barely a taste of him and Daniel wants more. They pause, each drawing in a deep breath as their lips hover, lingering. Jihoon licks his lips, and Daniel bites back a moan when his tongue brush against his own lips. And that’s all he needs to spur him into action, and he cups his chubby cheeks gently, kissing him once more. This time their lips meet in urgency, seeking and tasting, their tongues battling for control.

It’s getting harder to breathe, so Daniel pulls back and drags in a wet breath to fill his empty lungs. He watches hungrily as Jihoon licks at his swollen lips and admires the rosy flush that heated his skin.

“Love you, Jihoonie,” he whispers. “I love you so, _so_ much.”

Jihoon grins at him, moving forward to give him a quick kiss. “I know, hyung.”

That night they sleep on the makeshift bed in the living room, where they can still watch the glittery sky from their place near the glass door. Daniel laces their fingers together, and they spend the night talking about sunset and stars, about popping bubbles, band-aids, and pink plushies, and about the warm, tight feeling inside their chest.

“I like stars in the sky,” he mumbles into Jihoon’s skin, his gaze fond and full of love. “But I think I like them better when they’re inside your eyes.”

Jihoon blushes and punches Daniel’s chest lightly. “You’re so cheesy, hyung.”

“Only for you,” Daniel says smoothly. He hears Jihoon muting out a scandalized shriek, but the older only laughs at his apparent distress. “Hmm, what is this? Are you seriously getting shy after seducing me?”

“I did not seduce you!” Jihoon screeches, his multiplying embarrassment only pumping more blood to color his ivory skin with a healthy blush. “Stop teasing me!”

“Yah, yah, stop it Park Jihoon.” The older male laughs at his beet-red cheeks and pokes the jelly-like surface in glee. “At this rate, those are going to turn into peaches. You don’t want me to _eat_ you, right?”

“P-Pervert!” he punches his chest lightly. “I’m going to tell Jisung-hyung!”

At that particular threat, Daniel begins to panic. “O-Oi, why are you dragging Jisung-hyung so suddenly? He’s going to maim me!”

“I don’t care~” Jihoon sticks his tongue out at him. “It’s your fault for teasing me non-stop, hmph.”

For a few seconds, Daniel just admires him from close, still utterly and thoroughly dumbfounded by this creature in front of him. But then, Jihoon smiles at him once more; that smile he loves so much, and Daniel feels warmth growing in the pit of his stomach in a soft, steady wave.

“I love you, Park Jihoon.” He suddenly says, breaching the silence between them. “We are meant together and—”

Daniel stops to catch his eyes, then;

“—in this universe or the next, I promise I will love you forever.”

A foreign heat blossoms among the space between his ribs, spreading out to the center of his chest as his heartbeat becomes much more acute. Daniel can see the starlit sky through the balcony just behind Jihoon’s body. Then ever so slightly, he joins their lips again in a soft, innocent kiss.

“Stupid hyung,” Jihoon smiles against his lips. “I promise I will love you forever too.”

As the night dips into silence, all Daniel can hear is Jihoon’s soft whines against his bitten lips. Daniel stops a moment to appreciate the way he writhes beneath him, eyes and skin burning with want and undying love. And when their lips met for the umpteenth time that day, Daniel tastes peach and heavy rain across his tongue.

_Thank you for granting my wish._

Daniel stares at the unconscious boy beside him, lying on his stomach, the blanket draped over his lower half. He leans down to kiss the top of his head, before reaching over to grab the rabbit plushie sticking out from his hoodie and put it in Jihoon’s arms.

 _You are my shooting star,_ _Jihoonie._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_metronome heart; ends._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> THEY KILLED ME. I AM DEAD. I WILL REPENT FOR ALL MY ANGSTY FICS WITH THIS FLUFF. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I HAVE FINALLY SEEN THE LIGHT. I NEED TO CLEANSE MYSELF. THEY’RE SO FLUFFY ASDGKAGSKDAGSK. MY HEART $%@$%@r%@#. NO.
> 
> Ahem. So yeah. That’s it. Fluffy. Everything is so fluffy, and I feel like jelly. Yup, they pretty much broke me. I, a high key angst supremacist, am finally writing a whole fluffy fic, like, damn I don’t even know how to write fluff. Ahahaha just have this and let me return to my angst dungeon. Sayonara. See ya in my angst fics. Haha. Ha.
> 
> FORGIVE ME FOR ANY ERRORS BECAUSE I WROTE THIS AFTER PULLING ALL NIGHTERS (wtf is sleep; the dilemma of an architecture student) FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT. BLESS ME AND MY PARENTS (please don’t kill me for staying up late, again).
> 
> And God bless for Energetic2st win. Wannables you’re the best :)


End file.
